Bulles de savon
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Il ne la séduit pas tout le temps, parfois c'est elle qui le séduit en retour. (traduction) Itachi/Sakura UA


_Un petit OS sympa sur mon couple favoris :)_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Rien n'est à moi (sauf Itachi, hum, hum...), tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, le texte est de paws-bells, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé: Il ne la séduit pas tout le temps, parfois c'est elle qui le séduit en retour. (traduction) Itachi/Sakura UA

* * *

 **Bulles de savon**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Comme elle ne répondit pas lorsque Itachi frappa, il récupéra simplement la deuxième clé qui était dissimulée en haut du cadre de porte, l'atteignant facilement et ramassant le petit objet métallique avant de le glisser dans la serrure. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un mouvement habile de ses doigts et avec souplesse, il se glissa à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Tout semblait silencieux et immobile autour de lui, il était facile de supposer qu'elle n'était manifestement pas encore rentrée. Refermant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui, Itachi se hasarda plus profondément dans la pièce, marchant d'un pas rapide et silencieux, telle une panthère au milieu de la jungle, s'arrêtant seulement quand il se retrouva dans le salon.

Les yeux d'onyx froids et perçants errèrent dans l'appartement, à la recherche de quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il remarqua le trousseau de clés posé négligemment sur la table basse et les yeux sombres se plissèrent immédiatement avec intérêt.

Finalement il s'était trompé, elle était rentrée.

S'arrêtant momentanément, il pencha légèrement la tête et tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir le plus infime des mouvements. Il n'y avait rien, dormait-elle ?

Une vérification rapide dans sa chambre ne révéla rien, mais un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir révéla enfin la personne qu'il était venu trouver.

Un tas de linge sale avait été jeté avec nonchalance sur le sol et une vapeur humide, émise par la chaleur de l'eau qui emplissait la baignoire, imprégnait l'atmosphère. Des bulles de mousse flottaient à la surface de l'eau, où était partiellement immergée le belle femme qu'il cherchait.

Elle s'était endormie, ses bras mince et pâles reposaient sur le rebord de la baignoire en porcelaine, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Elle semblait calme et fatiguée, une fatigue sans doute accumulée au cours d'une de ses longues journées de travail. Son visage était légèrement humide, sa respiration douce et lente comme elle somnolait innocemment sous son regard vigilant. Ses longs cheveux roses avaient été relevées en un chignon désordonné qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles, maintenu soigneusement en place par une paire de bâtons de cheveux. Cette coiffure soulignait la longue colonne gracieuse de son cou, ainsi que le contour soyeux de ses épaules et son dos élégant, des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient sur sa peau de pêche, avant de rejoindre la mousse qui dissimulait ses courbes harmonieuses.

L'ANBU aux cheveux noir s'avança vers la silhouette féminine, s'immobilisant seulement quand il fut à côté de la baignoire. S'accroupissant à son niveau, il observa ses traits délicats durant un bref instant avant de lever de longs doigts calleux et d'écarter quelques mèches roses de son visage. A son contact, elle se réveilla presque immédiatement, ouvrant des yeux émeraudes encore assoupis par la fatigue, puis sa confusion laissa place au soulagement comme elle découvrait sa présence.

« ...Tu es de retour. » Sa voix était teintée par le sommeil mais adoucie par une note de bienvenue. Satisfait de la façon dont il avait finalement remis ses cheveux en place, il enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule humide, inhalant son odeur familière.

Elle soupira et tourna son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres caressant la peau pâle tendue sur les pommettes fières, et descendirent vers ses lèvres. Ses bras bougèrent de leur position initiale, alors qu'elle touchait doucement le visage d'Itachi, faisant courir légèrement ses bras sur son torse, aussi loin qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, presque comme si elle inspectait ses blessures subies durant cette longue mission.

Il captura ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait les dévorer, avec un besoin calme mais de plus en plus affamé. Elle se redressa, plus éveillée qu'auparavant, ses bras enveloppant son cou, ses petits seins roses et fermes émergeant hors de la mousse, lui donnant un aperçu plus qu'appréciateur. Bientôt leur baiser charnel se fit plus intense alors que leurs langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet enflammé, ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure la faisant gémir de plaisir, ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son cou comme elle essayait de se presser contre lui, et comme une nymphe de l'eau, elle était si séduisante.

Il y avait si longtemps, après tout, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touchée. La nécessité de la prendre était forte à présent. Il voulait l'enlever hors de son bain et l'entraîner dans sa chambre avec son corps pressé contre le sien. Il pouvait déjà voir dans ses yeux le même désir et la même lueur impatiente, tous deux avaient besoin de se détendre et de se libérer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A en juger la réaction de son corps, il ne serait pas difficile de la convaincre de se retirer au lit pour continuer ce qu'ils venaient juste de commencer.

Non sans difficulté, Itachi réussit à se dégager, une lueur languissante brillait dans ses yeux sombres tandis qu'ils croisaient son regard émeraude assombri par l'envie et le désir. Lentement, le shinobi se redressa de toute sa hauteur, déployant sa silhouette mince et souple alors qu'il se tenait devant elle. Elle n'était plus en appui sur le rebord de la baignoire à présent elle était pleinement éveillée, ses cheveux plus désordonnées que jamais, le visage plus rose que jamais, l'eau clapotant contre la courbe soyeuse de ses seins.

Il tendit la main vers elle, lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait plus vite devant son regard calme et impérieux, sa main rejoignit la sienne, ses doigts effleurant sa paume ferme et calleuse. Il enroula ses longs doigts autour des siens si délicats, avec douceur il l'enjoignit à se lever. Les yeux d'onyx indéchiffrables suivirent les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur sa peau, puis tranquillement, presque paresseusement il laissa courir son regard sur sa forme longiligne, s'attardant sur certains endroits _intéressants._ Il erra sur ses longues jambes lisses puis sur la courbure féminine de ses hanches, et enfin il s'attarda sur sa poitrine ferme et rebondie, prenant note de la façon dont ses mamelons roses durcissaient sous le brusque changement de température.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas réagir davantage face à son regard inquisiteur. Elle était là, aussi vulnérable et nue que le jour où elle est née, tandis que son amant était encore entièrement vêtu de son équipement de combat ANBU. Et pourtant ses yeux reflétaient une totale confiance alors que la nymphette s'approchait lentement, levant une jambe mince et agile par-dessus la baignoire, puis une autre. Il continua de contempler sa grâce inconsciente, une lueur appréciative s'allumant dans ses iris sombres comme elle se tenait entièrement devant lui. Elle soutint son regard, sans faillir tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres fines , un sourire mutin plein de promesse et de désir contenu puis elle ôta les bâtons de ses cheveux dans un geste fluide et rapide.

Ses cheveux roses qui l'avaient si souvent hypnotisé tombèrent sur son dos, encadrant son visage en forme de cœur et libérant un parfum frais et léger si caractéristique.

Mangue.

Sa transformation était presque achevée. De nombreuses façades différentes de la puissante kunoichi se découvrirent à lui, une fois de plus, celle d'une ninja médicale décidée et accomplie, celle d'une femme sensuelle, sereine et confiante, utilisant toutes ses capacités pour séduire son amant aux cheveux de jais, le seul homme qui n'ait jamais posé les yeux sur cette facette désinhibée.

Itachi était absolument sûr qu'il serait le seul homme à la voir ainsi.

Son sourire s'élargit , ses yeux émeraudes et doux se firent de plus en plus invitants comme elle jetait ses accessoires de cheveux sur le sol.

 _Pour lui._

Finalement il parla, sa voix suave et un peu rugueuse, mais dont le ténor attirait toujours des frissons au corps svelte devant lui.

« Je te veux. »

Son ton était comme du velours sur de l'acier, agréable mais dur et acéré comme son besoin de lui faire l'amour, de la prendre là, maintenant, se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et elle se pencha volontiers vers lui, appuyant son corps nu avec confiance sur le sien tendu et vêtu. Elle haussa la tête, et sur la pointe des pieds, caressa son torse avec tendresse, à l'aise d'être nue et totalement sans défense contre ce shinobi puissant et mortel.

« Tu m'as. »

* * *

 _Si vous aimez ce couple, j'ai traduit d'autres OS :)_

 __ La soeur de Sasuke_

 __ Mauvaise coupe_

 __ Une promesse écrite dans la neige_


End file.
